


inquiring minds

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [11]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm sorry in advanced for the, in this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth confides in Ruby and Annie about her relationship with Rio. Part 11 of 'a messy situation'





	inquiring minds

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't go how I had planned AT ALL and it turned out way angstier than I planned and I'm sorry in advanced?

“I think Rio is going to propose to me.” Beth said to Ruby as she leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. 

“ _ Girl _ , you aren’t even divorced yet.” Ruby gave her a look. “You sure you’re not just reading something into nothing?”

Beth shrugged, “I don’t know. There was this look a couple days ago… it was just so intense.” 

Ruby’s brows rose upwards. “And what prompted this look? Cause sometimes Stan gets this look after I bestow him with  _ certain _ pleasures… it’s just a thing they all do.”

“I mean,  _ yes _ … it was after sex.” Beth felt her cheeks go pink. “But it wasn’t that particular look. I’ve seen that one.” She gave Ruby a sideways look. “And he went to see his abuela.”

“Why didn’t you lead with  _ that _ ?” Ruby chuckled. “Sounds suspicious.”

Beth laughed nervously. “I don’t even know what I’m going to do.”

“All you’ve got to think about us what you plan to  _ say _ .” 

“I’m not even divorced yet.” Beth toyed with the ends of her hair, curling a lock around her fingers. “I’m not sure I can even think about getting married again. Not so soon.”

“So you’re gonna say no?” Ruby’s brows rose upwards. “Can you even say no?”

“Of course I can say no.” She rolled her eyes. “But I want to say yes.”

Ruby started to respond, but Annie reemerged through the doorway that led back to the patient rooms. 

“Well?” Beth questioned as she stared at her sister. 

“I’m still pregnant!” Annie shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. The people in the waiting room looked disapprovingly at her. “I couldn’t go through with it.”

“I’m sure you did the right thing,” Beth said warmly as she got up to hug her sister. “If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

Ruby hugged Annie too. “We both are.”

Annie put her hands on her hips and looked between the two of them. “Then we’re going to a bar and I’m going to watch the two of you drink and pretend I’m drinking too.”

Beth laughed. “ _ Really _ ?”

“I plan on sniffing your glasses too.” Annie said with a sharp nod of her head. “It’s decided.” She clapped her hands together. “Mush. We’re doing this.” She shooed them towards the front door. “What’s that drink people get that tastes like alcohol? A Virgin Shirley Temple?” 

“Shirley Temples are  _ already _ non-alcoholic.” Ruby quipped as they walked towards Beth’s van. “No virgin necessary.” 

“You know? That  _ really _ blows for Shirley Temple.” Annie commented as she claimed shotgun. “Shirley Temple is just… forever a virgin in our minds.”

“She’s been dead for like five years,” Beth stated. “I’m sure she doesn’t care.” She chuckled at Annie’s persistence on this matter. It was a nice diversion from what  _ she _ was thinking. 

“This feels like a patriarchy thing.” Annie continued. “Ruby, is this a patriarchy thing?” 

“Is what a what?” Ruby questioned as she leaned forward. “Are we still talking about booze?” 

Annie turned around in her seat and stared at her. “I’m talking about the fact that  _ the man _ has decided that non-alcoholic beverages should be called ‘virgins’!” 

“That’s because asking for a  _ virgin _ Bloody Mary is sexier than ordering a non-alcoholic Bloody Mary.” Ruby stated matter-of-factly. “Now are we  _ really _ going to get shitfaced at eleven in the morning on a Saturday morning? Because I’m gonna have to Stan come pick me up.” 

“Before for or after we’re shitfaced?” Beth questioned, glancing in her rearview mirror. 

“After,  _ obviously _ .” Ruby huffed with a laugh. 

Annie cleared her throat, “Uh, hello? I can drive. You’ve got a designated driver for the next like… eight months.” 

“I can’t get shitface,” Beth warned them. “Rio and I are grabbing dinner tonight before the kids come home tomorrow.” 

“You made plans, knowing I might be  _ inconsolable _ today?” Annie scoffed. 

Ruby made a sound of approval. “You think it’s  _ that _ kinda dinner?” 

“No.” Beth answered quickly. “At least I hope it’s not.” 

“Did I miss something?” Annie questioned. 

“Mhm.” Ruby leaned forward again, looking between the two of them. “You gonna tell her, Beth?” 

“Is this the sort of thing that gives Ruby hives?” Annie arched a brow, crossing her arms across her chest. “Because those are the same things that make  _ me _ drink and I can’t drink.” 

Beth sighed, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. “I don’t know anything for certain. Okay? But a couple days ago he got this really intense look on his face-“

“After sex.” Ruby added.

“Yes,  _ after _ sex.” Beth cleared her throat, the memory of their rendezvous in the country club bathroom still fresh in her mind. “Then two nights ago he mentioned that he went to his abuela’s, but he wasn’t ready to tell me  _ why _ .”

“Maybe he just likes visiting her?” Annie scrunched up her face. “But then again, why be cryptic about it…”

“Exactly.” Beth gave her a look. “Not to mention, he’s starting to divest himself of some of his business interests.” She chewed on her bottom lip before adding, “He said he wanted to spend more time on me and what we have going at the dealership.”

“Do you have a magic snatch or something?” Ruby questioned, chuckling to herself. “Cause it sounds like you’ve got the power to turn a gangbanger straight laced.”

“Oh, he’s still a gangbanger.” Beth insisted. “He’s still keeping hold of his main ventures.”

Annie just stared at her for a long moment. “Rewind. He’s getting rid of his gang business?  _ For _ you? Did he say explicitly that it was for you?”

“Yes.” Beth nodded her head. “He said he’d found someone he wanted to spend genuine time with, so he didn’t need side hustles.” She glanced at Annie. “He’s gotten the shit beat out of him twice now because of this downsizing.”

“ _ Wow _ .” Annie laughed incredulously. “You’re not even divorced yet and you’ve already got someone vying for your hand in marriage.”

“I don’t know that for certain.”

“Mmmm. Ya do.” Ruby quipped. “No gangbanger is going to shut down businesses to spend time with someone he just  _ sorta _ likes spending time with.”

Beth swallowed thickly. “It’s just all so sudden.”

“Do you even know his last name?” Annie questioned. 

“It’s García.” Beth informed her. “Rio García.”

“Mhm.” Annie pressed her lips together, eyeing her sister. “When’s his birthday?”

“He’s a Leo.”  

“I didn’t ask for his horoscope.” Annie countered. “Do you know the day?”

“It’s the end of July.” 

She shook her head. “Come on, Beth. Are you going to say yes to him?”

“If he asks.” Beth drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. “When he asks.”

“Agent Turner will  _ never _ leave you alone again.”

“He’s already sniffing around, Annie.” Beth admitted. “Rio and I aren’t exactly secretive about our relationship.”

“Why should you be?” Ruby questioned. “He’s a  _ snack _ and you should hold onto him.”

“Sure, he’s a snack, but he’s also a criminal!” Annie gritted out. “I mean, it’s one thing for you to be bumping uglies with him, but… you can’t seriously consider marrying him, can you? It’s been like… six months.”

Beth shrugged. “He’s already essentially living in my house. The kids adore him. It passed just being fuck buddies awhile ago.” She gave Annie a skeptical look. “He  _ is _ a good man.”

“And he’s also held a gun to you on multiple occasions, Beth!” Annie clapped her hands together. “What happens when something goes wrong between the two of you? Look what he did to Dean. He shot him! He  _ will _ pull the trigger.”

“Please don’t do this.” Beth breathed out. 

“I want to go home.” Annie crossed her arms across her chest and stared out her window. “Sorry Ruby.”

“That is… nope, it’s all good.” Ruby said as she turned her attention to her cellphone. “Can you drop me off first, Beth?”

“Sure thing.” Beth said crisply as she turned around at the light and headed back in the direction of Ruby’s house. 

They were silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

“Please don’t ruin this for me,” Beth said as she pulled into the parking lot for Annie’s apartment. 

Annie scoffed. “I’m not ruining anything.”

“You are.” Beth insisted, pulling into a parking slot.

Annie started to open her door, but Beth was quick to lock it. “Beth! Let me out.”

“No. We’re going to talk.” She swept her hand over her forehead. “I thought we were past this.”

“There’s nothing to get past.” Annie tried the door again. “Come on. This is kidnapping.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Beth shot her a look. “You’re just bitter because your situation isn’t ideal. I sympathize, I do.”

“You have literally  _ no _ idea what it’s like to get knocked up by the same dude twice without any form of commitment.” Annie snapped. 

“But I know what it’s like to have four children with a man I didn’t  _ really _ love.” Beth reminded her quietly. “A man who was probably actively fucking other women while I was dealing with Braxton Hicks.”

Annie’s brows furrowed together. “He’s a  _ gangbanger _ , Beth. I’m just worried for you.”

“You’re jealous.” Beth stated. “Can’t I just have this? I’m sorry things with Gregg aren’t working out.  _ Sincerely _ . But please don’t crucify me for being happy.”

Annie tried the door again, before relenting and sinking into the seat. “I’m not crucifying you for being happy. I’m worried about what the chances are that you’ll go to jail if things go pear shaped for Rio and you’re  _ engaged _ to him. It’s a major red flag.”

“It’s really not.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Annie rolled her eyes. 

“ _ Annie _ . For once in your life, can you stop acting like a petulant child?” Beth bit out. “No one forced you to make stupid decisions. So don’t lash out at everyone else.”

“I’m not being a child!” Annie snapped. “Why are  _ you _ being such a bitch?”

Beth flinched. “I’m not being a bitch. I’m being  _ real _ .”

“And being real means being a bitch, apparently.” Annie sulked. “I want to be happy for you. I really do.”

“You said you were happy for me the other day.”

“I was. I  _ am _ .” Annie covered her face. “I just don’t want to lose you. We got so close last year… after we robbed the store. We were as thick as thieves again. Then Rio  _ really _ entered the picture and… I don’t know. I felt cut out.”

Beth frowned. “I didn’t mean to make you feel cut out.”

“It was bound to happen. You’re in a new relationship. You’re running a criminal enterprise. You’re still mothering four children and  _ occasionally  _ five.” She used the palm of her hand to wipe at her eyes. “I think I’m just hormonal.”

“You think?” Beth teased lightly. “I’m not going anywhere. But I also have no intention of letting go of this thing I have with Rio. I’m  _ happy _ .”

“I know you are!” Annie stared at her. “I just feel like an idiot because I’m scared. Everything’s changing.”

“Change isn’t necessarily bad.” Beth reached over and squeezed her sister’s arm. “I’m still here for you. I mean it.”

Annie smiled a little. “I know you are.”

* * *

Beth wore a nice red dress, one that she thought  _ really _ showed off her finer assets. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, running her fingers over the gold bar sitting against her pale chest. Her stomach twisted into knots in anticipation for something that she didn’t  _ think _ would happen this soon. They had been planning to try out El Tio, since the car ride home from the country club. Just because he’d been to his abuela’s didn’t mean anything was going to happen. But  _ still,  _ knowing it was even on the horizon made her nervous. 

Rio knocked his knuckles against the doorframe as he stepped into the bedroom. “You ready, ma?” He questioned, his eyes raking over the length of her. 

Beth gave her lipstick another check in the mirror, knowing full well it wouldn’t make it through the night. “Ready!” She said as she turned around, brushing her hands over the skirt of the dress as she met his gaze.

“You look gorgeous.” Rio drawled out and his gaze lingered at her breasts, which was  _ precisely  _ what she’d hope he appreciate in that dress. 

“Thank you.” She blushed as she approached him. “You look pretty good in your basic black button up.” Beth teased as she ran her hands over his chest and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“It’s a shame we got a reservation to make.” He smirked, sliding his hands over her waist. “I’d much rather get you outta this dress.”

Beth laughed softly. “After I just to all the trouble of putting it on?” She curled her fingers around the back of his neck and kissed him again. “We should go,” She mumbled against his lips.”Or we won’t make it out of here.”

Rio brushed fingers over her cheek as he pulled back. “You ain’t wrong, baby.” 

* * *

“Their Tres Leches cake is worth saving room for.” Rio remarked as he sat his menu down. “It rivals my abuela’s. But don’t tell her I said that.”

Beth’s brows rose upwards at the mention of his grandmother. “Are you still keeping your trip to her house top secret?” She questioned, not exactly one to beat around the bush. “Inquiring minds want to know.”

“I’m not ready just yet.” Rio said with an easy shrug of his shoulders, leaning an elbow against the table as he propped his chin up. 

She sat her menu down and sat up a little straighter. “Can we discuss it?” 

Rio opened his mouth to speak, just as the waiter returned to the table with chips and salsa, ready to take their orders. They ordered a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and their respective entrees. 

“What do you want to discuss?” Rio questioned, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip as he eyed her. 

“It is what I think it is, isn’t it?” Beth questioned, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. 

Rio helped her gaze, before nodding. “Yea.”

She smiled at him, “And when do you plan to…”

“When I do.” Rio flexed his jaw, tucking two fingers into his collar to loosen it as he leaned back in his seat. “These things are supposed to be a  _ surprise _ , Elizabeth.”

“I know.” Beth sighed, her heart clenching at the look of disappointment on his face. “I made the mistake of mentioning that I thought it might happen to the girls and…” She shook her head. “I got a little scared.”

“I know it’s fast, baby. Trust me.” Rio pressed his lips together and stared at her as they waiter returned with their wine. 

“I’m still  _ technically _ married, Rio.” Beth reminded him. “And until Gretchen plies the judge with whatever liquor he likes, I’m still waiting on a court date.”

Rio sniffed, his eyes flickering around the room before he leaned forward then. “I don’t wanna lose you, Elizabeth.”

“You’re not going to.” Beth reached across the table and squeezed his hand, urging him to loosen the fist he had held tight. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to jump headfirst into another marriage.” 

He nodded his head slowly. “I get it.” He stared at her hand, turning his hand over beneath hers so he could rub his thumb over her ring finger. Rio hadn’t struck her as the sort of man who  _ wanted _ to get married or even settle down into a serious relationship. But he seemed determined now. So intense. 

“And then there’s Agent Turner. He might think it’s suspicious that we’re getting married so quickly. I don’t want anyone questioning  _ why _ .” Beth smiled sadly at him. 

“We don’t have to get married the second after you’re divorced, baby.” He tried to keep his voice steady. “We can wait as long as you want to wait.” Rio met her eyes. “ _ Shit _ .” He pulled his hand away from hers suddenly, raking his hand over his face as he sank back in his seat looking defeated.

She had been  _ so _ worried about Annie ruining this and she’d ruined it all by herself. 

Beth’s brows pinched together. “Rio, please don’t misunderstand this as me saying I don’t want to be with you long term.” 

“Then _ what  _ is it?” Rio questioned with an edge to his voice. The intensity in his gaze was unwavering and the tick in his jaw made her heart hurt. 

“If you proposed to me right now, I would say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat.” Beth told him sincerely. “But I just don’t want to rush into this.”

“Then we don’t gotta rush into it.” Rio reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim ring box, sitting it on the table between them. “I hadn’t decided yet if tonight was gonna be the night.”

Beth stared at the box.

“I told you once before that I’m shit at emotions,” Rio said as he rubbed at the back of his neck, staring at the unopened box. “But I know what I feel about you. I  _ love _ you, Elizabeth. The thought of not being with you…” He blew out a frustrated breath before he leaned forward to open the box, revealing a beautiful antique gold engagement ring. “One day, I want to marry you. I know you’re it for me, baby.” He nervously shifted in his seat, “You don’t have to say  _ yes _ .”

Beth met his gaze and saw that complete heartfelt adoration glinting in his eyes. “ _ Yes _ .” 

“Yes?” Rio questioned, a brow arching upwards. “You don’t have to, Beth.”

“I told you, I would say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat if you asked.” 

Rio stood up abruptly, snatching the ring box off the table. He moved around to her side of the table and dropped down onto one knee, holding the box out to her. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife… someday. Even if it’s a decade down the line.” 

Beth could feel all of the eyes in the restaurant on them, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. “ _ Yes. _ ” She breathed out.

Rio carefully took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger. “It was my abuela’s engagement ring.” He explained, marveling at the fact that it fit her finger so perfectly. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Beth said as she looked at it, the way it glinted in the light. She had gotten so used to being without a ring on her finger. After Dean’s infidelity had come to a head, after Rio had entered her life, she had ditched her wedding band. But now the light weight of the engagement ring felt  _ right _ .

The other patrons around them clapped as Rio stood up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you.” He whispered as he cupped her cheek. 

“I love you too.” Beth kissed him again, before letting him pull away so he could sit down again. “I’m sorry I ruined this.”

“You didn’t.” Rio shook his head and admitted. “I didn’t have a plan.” 

“And I threw it all off. I’m sorry.” She stared at the ring, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “I can’t believe it fits.”

“I went to my abuela’s to see if she would let me have it. She was thrilled to hear that I had found someone I wanted to settle down with.” The weight that tended to rest on Rio’s shoulders seemed to have left him in this moment. “I worry her.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Beth teased. “Do you plan on letting me meet her?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Rio chuckled. “She was persistent about that.” He rubbed his lips together and looked at the ring on her finger. “You’re good with this, yea?”

Beth smiled brightly at him. “Yes. It’s just complicated, with my impending divorce.” She admitted. “And Annie had a meltdown at the prospect of it. I  _ think  _ she’ll get past it.” She hoped she would. 

Rio reached out to take her hand. “You want me to talk with her?”

She shook her head. “She’s going through a lot right now.” Beth hated that she’d let Annie’s concerns shake her. “I’m sorry I ruined this, Rio. I know you say you didn’t have it planned, but… I didn’t intend to come across like I didn’t want to be with you.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Rio assured her. “One of us has got to think rationally. Because I sure as hell don’t, where you’re involved.”

Beth laughed. “For someone who claims he doesn’t do emotions, you sure show them off a lot.” She squeezed his hand. “Can we keep this between us until after the divorce is finalized?”

Rio blinked at her before he nodded his head. “You mean I can’t flaunt that engagement ring in front of carman at the courthouse?” He snapped his fingers and chuckled. “Gotta give the ring back.” He teased. 

“You would.” She quipped with a smirk. “Here comes our food.” Beth said as she spotted their waiter returning with two plates. 

Beth couldn’t help but think about how quickly her life had changed. How she had gone from a simpering housewife with an embroidered apron and a string of pearls — to a woman running a racketeering scheme for a gang and now engaged to the leader of said gang. But she was  _ happy _ . Really happy. And happiness had been a novelty before Rio. 


End file.
